1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a data storing system and an operating method of a data storing system.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device among data storing devices may be generally classified as either a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device may perform a read/write operation at a high speed, but may lose stored data when a power supply is blocked. Meanwhile, the ion-volatile memory device has a relatively low rite and read operation speed, but may retain the stored data even when not powered. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory device is used to store data to be maintained regardless of the power supply. The non-volatile memory device includes a read only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memories may be divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.
The flash memory has an advantage of the RAM in which data is freely programmed and erased, and an advantage of the ROM in that stored data is maintained even when not powered. The flash memory is widely used as a storage medium of a portable electronic device, such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and an MP3 player.
It is required for a semiconductor memory device, including the flash memory, to have high data reliability and yield.